Lightning in a Bottle
by nerdyfanchick
Summary: Lilla is back! Welcome her in this new series. Please review to help me keep improving as an author.
1. California and David

Lightning in a Bottle

Chapter 1: California and David

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or else it would still be showing

I sat on a rock by my aunt's small "house" on the sea. The "house" was really a one floored, one bedroomed, one bath-roomed boat that my crazy aunt and I lived in. It had 3 beds, one for both of us and one for—no, I won't do that to myself. I hated the boat. I hated the water, churning and waving, tossing the boat as I slept. I hated that we had lost my mom to insanity five years after my dad died. I hated that we had left Boomshook Docks to go live with our "eccentric" aunt

"Lilla Sidney Gull!" yelled my aunt Marie, "We're setting sail for the shores of Point Arena, California! And you didn't do your chores! You gotta remember, ever since David disappeared, we all gotta take up more work!"

The sound of my missing little brother's name made me flinch, but I just calmly walked to the boat and did all my chores and all of David's chores, and silently swore to find him. I finished the chores and turned on the small TV that had an odd dish and picked up shows from the other side of the world, so I wasn't surprised at all when I saw a commercial for this team, the "Teen Titans" they called themselves. They were taking down a "baddie". Red-X was his name, and by the mug shot they were showing, he was quite cute.

I slept in front of the TV, dreaming of a cute guy with an X on his suit saving me from villains…. until he tried to kill me and I had to be rescued by the titans. I looked at the GPS—we were hovering outside of Point Area, but the tides didn't seem to be pulling us in. The next morning when we docked I saw why, It was the kind of town that when the tide went out, it refused to go back in. They had nothing but a few shops and residential places. We immediately left and I secretly set the GPS for the boomtown of Jump City. There I would run. There I would find the Titans. There I would beg them to let me join them so I could control this power that I had discovered.

I could make lightning zap out of my hand when near metal. When I was sad and I cried, it rained in a perfect circle with a radius of 2 miles around me. When I was angry, it stormed. I obviously had some kind of powers and the Titans would help me hone them. Then I would use my talents to find David. To save David. We were slowly moving away from my birth place. The place where my dad died in a surprise storm the same night I said I hated him. The place where I last saw David run towards a slide, then I blinked and he was gone.

And off we were, one step closer to the Titans. One hundred steps away from my brother David.

A/N: Three stories in a day! And guess who's back (and it's not the real slim shady)

Lilla: IT'S MEEEEEEEEE! Hola senoritas and senors! Haven't you all missed me while Lydia over there was improving her writing skills? Anyway, like the new VW bug, I'm back and better then ever!(did you see that commercial?)

Lydia: Yeppers! Well, that's all for now, maybe I'll have an equally productive day tomorrow. Bye y'all!

Lilla: ADIOS AMIGOS!

Finished at 9:37 pm on 2/8/12


	2. Do Talk to Strangers

Lightning in a Bottle

Chapter 2: Do Talk to Strangers

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or the vair sexy Red-X would be in more episodes.

*-*LIAB*-*

It was typical of my life that my stupid aunt's motor broke down five miles off-shore.

I almost cried, just thinking about how horrible my luck was. It took 18 hours of annoy difficult engine work, and my favorite bay blue tee was covered in sticky black grease, but at 10 pm we were docked at Jump Harbor.

I had cleaned up into a black and yellow striped shirt. It made me look like a striped lemon wearing denim. My unmanageable hair allowed me to force it into a loose low ponytail and I told the aunt that I was "Just going out for air". She was sleeping so that at daylight we could turn right around for the sleepy shores, never again to see a city up close till I go to college. She for the life of her, just couldn't figure out how we had gotten turned around and turned towards this "Horrid city that's too big fo' its own good! Never go into the city, Lilla dear, that's where the devil lives." I would roll my eyes and think about how even though she grew up in a huge house in Boston, she acted like she had come from West Virginia or something.

It wasn't hard to sneak out; the woman could've slept through a fire-as if her boat could catch fire. I just had to find out where the titans lived, since I'd never seen it on TV.

"Excuse me sir," I said grabbing a passerby's arm, "But where do the Teen Titans live?"

The man laughed and his green eyes twinkled. "You must not be from around here, cutie, cause everyone in Jump knows that the Titans live out on Titan Island in Jump Bay." He held out his hand to me and I shook it awkwardly.

"I'm Lilla Gull," I mumbled while looking at my shoes as if my pair of black flats were suddenly super interesting.

I looked up long enough to see him grin at me whilst answering. "Pretty name for a gorgeous girl," he mumbled just loud enough so that I could hear, "The name's Jason Todd, nice to meet ya. I'll show you to the bay and if you don't mind a little sea water, then I'll ferry you to the island."

I was almost discouraged, I hated water, but then I remembered why I was doing this and visualized David's smiling face in my mind. For David.

"Sure, I'd love to."

"Great! And I hope you don't mind a tour of the city too." He was grinning again. His eyes, bright, green, and twinkly, had been buried by an avalanche of too long blond hair. I hope he didn't notice, but I stared for a while, trying to remember where I had seen him before. When I came out of my daze he was standing by a black shiny motorcycle holding a helmet in his hand. I walked over and he snapped it onto my head.

"Don't you need one?" I asked over the purr of the engine as he started it.

I could feel him laugh as I climbed onto the motorcycle behind him. "Nah. Plus, my mom always said I had a pretty hard head." And as I drove off with this stranger in a strange town at night, I giggled for what felt like the first time in forever.

*-*LIAB*-*

A/N: Thanks for reading broskis and chicklets! Pretty please to the 50millionth power review!

Lilla: For my sake, or else she won't post the next chapter and I'll be stuck at the same point in this relationship with this "Jason Todd" guy forever!

Lots of Love, adios!

Finished at


	3. First Impressions

Lightning in a Bottle

Chapter 3: First Impressions

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or it would be revealed how they get to and from the island

I was giggling. I giggled while Jason Todd laughed his loud, echoing chuckle. We were speeding down main street, him yelling the names of things right before we passed them, going at least 80 mph. and I was giggling and screaming in mock fear at every hairpin turn we encountered.

I'm pretty sure that I finally knew what it was like to be a normal teen, hugging a guy who probably didn't have a license on the back of his motorcycle, soaking up the envy stares I got from being given a private tour by an obviously hot guy.

"...And here's the pizza place, rebuilt like fifty times!" Jason yelled over the wind, as if I could possibly be focusing on anything but him.

He slowed as we approached a dock. "Here we are Madame," He said climbing off the bike and then helping my off. He put his hands over my eyes and turned me slightly to my left.

"And this," He said removing his hands, "is Titans Tower. A deluxe Teens only playground for the supernatural." And it was beautiful, but I tilted my head at the shape. "Jason, it's a giant T. Isn't that impossible?"

Jason beamed as if were the smartest person ever. "Yep, it's super impossible but no one in Jump cares. They all just care that the Titans live there. But your different Lilla, a really good kind of different." He averted his eyes from mine, but not before I could see the slight blush on his motioned over to a power cruiser bobbing at the end of the longest dock and my heart began to race. I mentally slapped my self and thought about something more relaxing, like how David would cheer when I rescued him.

For the whole trip over, there was no laughing like before, but a tight hold around Jason's waist and preparation for meeting the Titans.

*-*Line Break*-*

"Di-di-ding dong-y ONG!" Bellowed the door bell in the various Titan voices. I was slightly intimidated. Obviously the Titans were close, and they probably wouldn't want an extra tag-a-long cramping their style. I heard a high pitched "Robin, the bell of the door is ringing!" and then a lower "Kay Star, I got it."

I shook noticeably and Jason, mistaking my nervousness for chills, gave me his jacket. We stood and watched as the elevator slid down the vertical part of the "T" slowly making its way to the bottom. When it finally got all the way down, the door slid open and I saw the sight I'd been waiting for, the Teen Titans leader… in his pajamas.

He groaned and tilted his head back and yelled, "STAR! It's just some fans," Then mumbled, "Why does everyone think that meeting the Titans is a perfect first date."

I rolled my eyes and tapped the door frame twice. Huge mistake, cause at the same time I was tapping the frame, Robin was leaning on it, causing him to get a big shock—no pun intended. He squealed then he shook while trying to catch his breath, looking back and forth between Jason and me. He opened his mouth, gasping out words, "Which, one, of, you, did, that?" his eyes were shifting and he had stopped shaking. I was about to take responsibility when a partial ginger—the leaders girlfriend, I remembered—stepped forward and grabbed his hand, certainly worried over her boyfriend's condition.

"It was the girl, Robin, she touched the frame of the door and it shocked you. Are you okay?" She talked so fast I could barely understand her. Then she began to mumble to him in some weird language, until she finally yelled, "Raven! Robin was... injured" and a black disc blotted out the sun as a caped figure floated down.

"What happened to him? He looks like he was electrocuted," the caped girl glared at Jason, "Why are you here? I can read your mind and I know who you are. Why bring this girl here with no evil intent? Oh, I get it," she finished with a smirk.

I could sense Jason sweating, and for once he was speechless. "I told him," he said pointing at Robin, "I'm not on either side. And I can't just be a nice person?"

She laughed a coarse, sarcastic laugh, "That's not it at all Jason, you and I both know that. But don't worry, she seems to not mind… yet."

And then the girl looked at me with purple eyes that seemed to pierce my soul, "And you have some potential, manipulator, you're the one who knocked Robin out cold, and all by accident. Come inside Lilla Gull." She knew, she knew about how I was going to use them to hone my skills, and then ditch them to find David. She really could read minds.

I followed her inside, Jason tailing us while the ginger carried Robin. We went up the elevator and she gave me a quick tour before dropping me off at a guest room with bunk beds.

"Lucky you Jason, you and the manipulator get to be roomies, Nighty night," She said, lifting her hood, "And you get your evaluations tomorrow at 7:30 am sharp." And she left, cape swishing behind her as she floated away.

*-*Line Break*-*

A/N: You like? Im accepting ideas for a V-day story, but anyway... review!

Lilla: *in a daze* yeah, review... save me from Raven, keep me with Jason

Me: Oh yeah, how do you guys like Jason? Please leave comments on him in the reviews :D


	4. Testing Trilogy: Part One

Lightning in a Bottle

Chapter 4: Testing- 1, 2, 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or I wouldn't suck so much at fight scenes.

*-*LIAB*-*

I slept peacefully, dreaming about motorcycles and power cruisers. About a blonde mountain collapsing over two emerald caverns. Everything s perfect in this dream world. Every thing was-

BLEEP, BLEEP!

I turned over and groped for the snooze button. When I could find it, I opened my eyes and remembered. The Titans, Running away, David, guest rooms, bunk beds, door frames, and Jason. But where was he? I checked his bunk and his drawers, but not even a hint of the fact that he'd been here was left.

BLEEP, BLEEP!

I yawned and stretched just as the cheerful ginger burst into the room

"Hello!" she chirped, too happy for a human," I'm Starfire and you must get dressed now because we must start your testing!"

I nodded slowly, still processing her quick speech, "Why do I have to get ready so early?" I yawned again, but wandered around the room in attempt to wake up

Starfire giggled. "This isn't early! We all woke up an hour ago. As for the testing, Raven said to tell you only 'Test one begins, manipulator'" And like that she was off, leaving me to choose a super hero uniform from the dull clothes I had brought.

I had completely trashed the guest room, but had found the perfect outfit: white skirt with comfy black leggings, a yellow tee with a white half jacket, a pair of white ballet flats, and a black belt to complete it. I quickly ran out to the common room to see all the titans eating breakfast.

*-*LIAB*-*

I lifted two fingers in a half wave, half salute way and looked to the most friendly, Starfire, to introduce me.

"Friends, this is Lilla. Lilla, this is Robin, Raven, Beast boy, and Cyborg." She happily pointed each out: Robin spiked his hair and looked like a traffic light, but gave me a quick glace before going back to the paper laid next to his cereal; Raven always wore that cape and had purple hair and eyes, she smirked at the unsaid threat that she posed; Beast boy had was totally green and had bat ears, he flashed me a fanged grin then went back to devouring what looked like tofu; Cyborg was half machine, and nodded in my general direction while not taking his eyes off the little computer which he was typing onto.

Robin cleared his throat to signal that breakfast was over, and began talking, "Lilla wants to join the team, and we're going to test her."

He let that sink in, and was about to speak again when cyborg said, "Are we accepting recruits to the original team anymore? Don't cha remember what happened last time?"

Beast boy frowned and looked ready to cry-or ready to punch someone, "Slade TRICKED her! Plus in the end she sacrificed herself and Slade for us!" I wondered who the heck they meant and made a note to ask Starfire about it later. Robin glared at both of them and stared to talk again, "Anyway, her first test will be the-"

BEOOP, BEOOP!

Another alarm sounded throughout the tower, not just in my room and it sounded way different then the wake up call I had gotten that morning. Robin looked annoyed but used the remote in his belt to flick on the TV.

"Hello commissioner Johnson." he said in a forced happy voice, noting the chaos behind the man.

"R-r-robin! It's R-red-X! Co-Come quickly!" the chubby man stuttered. Robin huffed like a teen that had just been told to watch their baby brother-so these "people" were actually teens. Robin flicked off the TV and turned to me.

Before he could speak, Raven stood and addressed me, "You have your first test, ma—Lilla. Help us take Red-X into custody." The Titans exchanged worried glances but I kept my eyes locked with hers. They seemed to say lets see how bad you want this" and I hoped mine said "let's see you try and stop me."

Robin looked surprised by the decision that Raven had made for the whole group, but agreed without agreeing by saying, "Get her something to cover her eyes."

I felt ridiculous. I was wearing a pair of tinted white framed, bug eye sunglasses and I hated them. They were deeply tinted and reflective so no one would see my eyes but why did Cyborg have a pair of these? I had seen the screen of his laptop and he had been instant flirting with some one named stinger15, under the name "Sparky135" and "stinger" didn't sound like the name of a girl, if ya know what I mean.

*-*LIAB*-*

We finally got to the warehouse in Cyborgs "baby" and jumped out just in time to see Red-X blowing up a crate to get to his big heist: Fake flowers, chocolate, and stuffed animals. What kind of villain did stuff like that? The Titan's leader kinda stared until Starfire nudged him.

"Um, Titans go... I guess"

The Titans ran towards Red-X who put down the goods and threw his weapons at everyone-except me.

Bro! Just come peacefully" I yelled walking towards him. But every time I got close he jumped farther away. I was annoyed now, nut only with stupid Red-X, picking up toys for his girlfriend. Then I just directed all my anger towards him and a little black cloud appeared over him.

*-*LIAB*-*

You know how in TV shows when the hero is having a bad day and then he has this cloud floating above him that rains on only him and occasionally shocks him? That's exactly how it was it was with Red-X, and at first it only rained, but then it stared to pour on only him. And for the big finally of the show, a big blast of thunder and a flash of lighting hit Red-X and he feel to the ground.

My eyes widened with fear and the storm suddenly stopped. The Titans all looked over at me. All but one pair of eyes was surprised and confused. The remaining pair was studding me and my soul, softly slow clapping, making me realize that by her standards I had passed the first test.

The Titans gathered around the partially conscience thief who after just looking up at us, sat up and asked, "Can I just have the junk and go? All of this stuff was about to be incinerated anyway."

The Titans plus one stared at Robin. "Um, sure... see you later I guess?"

Red-X responded with grunt and stood up, wiping himself off and grabbing his toys. As he left, I saw that the lightning had scorched some of his mask in the back, revealing blonde hair, and my heart ached at that moment to have my local tour guide to talk to and laugh with.

Raven then turned towards the rest of the Titans and seemed to have a silent conversation with them.

Robin then turned towards me and said, "Well, I guess you passed the first Test."

*-*LIAB*-*

A/N: Yay! Done and done! Hope you all like it!

Lilla: Where did Jason go? Why wouldn't Red-X attack me? Why does Raven hate me? Lydia! Make my story better!

Me: All shall be answered. TTYL!

Finished at 5:55 pm on 2/11/12


	5. Testing Trilogy: Part Two

Lightning in a Bottle

Chapter 5: Prove Your Worth

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or I would be typing this on a golden MacBook with the Titans' faces engraved into the back.

*-*LIAB*-*

I was only 9 AM when we got back, so Raven asked Robin to issue the next test: The obsticle course.

*-*LIAB*-*

They led me to the back yard of the tower. Thhe course was huge. Blasters, hoops, and replica monnsters. I couldnt even control this power, much less go through a whole course trying to use them.

I glanced at Raven, knowing that she knew that I couldn't do this. I sighed heavily and stood at the starting plate. I nodded at Cyborg, whom was working the controls.

"Kay, we start the recruits at level one, then as they get to the markers on the 20 foot field, the level increase," He yelled out not only to me but also to his fellow Titans, "Ready, Go."

I started running, a cloud of what looked like ice followed me. I was hoping for another lightning storm, but the hail would have to do. I tried to direct it towards the lasers and monster on the court while running, jumping, and swimming through the field.

I was doing pretty well, untill the last 3 feet. Just 1 yard. Just 36 inches. And the only thing standing in my way was the one thing that could disarm even the greatest warrior: a 4-foot adorable kitten in a ninja costume.

I couldn't bring myself to try and run past it or attack. The cloud behind me stopped and faded away. My defences lowered. I smiled down at the kitten and it blinked back. And that was when it attacked and the last thing I saw was a flash of white fur and black cotton.

I woke up I was in a hospital, with the Titans all standing over me. The Titans plus one.

It didn't matter that he had left suddenly without a good bye, my heart fluttered at the sight of his worried green orbs. I grinned, then grimminced because every part of me hurt. I had always wanted a cat, but now I hated the creatures.

Jason gave me a worried look and I did my best to look fine and not in pain at all. Starfire seemed to notice and winked at me, mouthing "Good luck". I pretended not to notice but I'm sure that a slight purplish-red blush appaeredd on my cheeks. Then an important fact hit me, I had been in tesing when I was hit. What did that mean?

"So," I implored, "Did I pass the second test?" they glanced at eachother and finally Beast Boy spoke

"Dude," he started sadly and I braced my self, "You passed cause no one but me can ever get past the ninja cat!"

I blinked and looked up at Starfire's, Cyborg's, and Beast boy's grinning faces. Robin's held a impassive flat line, while Raven's held an annoyed scowl. I almost jumped up and yelled "Ha ha! I'm almost totally in you stupid emo creeper!" but instead I compossed myself and just said, "Cool! What's the final test?"

"A brutaly hard intera- I mean "interview" by Robin while you are hooked up to a lie dectector," answered Cyborg while he was being glared at by the master if deathglares, Robin.

I smiled like that was exactually what I wanted to do on with the rest of the day. I looked up at the faces for Robin, but saw him in the corner arguing with Jason. Robin returned to the semicircle in an aggrivated state and Jason had left the room.

"Its has been... requested... that we allow Lila to have the rest of the day to 'herself' and resume testing tomorrow. I have aproved this request and we are all to leave Lilla by 'herself' for the rest of the day.," he said in a half angry, half sarcastic voice.

The Titans all said their goodbyes and Robin said "Curfews at 10, door lock after that." and left in a huff. I didnt understand what he meant untill Jason entered carrying a plush duck and a box of chocolates. Jason had fought with Robin. Over me. Over spending time with me. For like 10 hours. Just Jason and I. Alone. And he had fought for it. Over me.

The realization hit me like that kitten and when Jason asked if I could walk alright, I was not quite sure I would be able to around him. I self consincessly walked out of the tower and grinned way too much. I wanted to stop and not make a fool of myself but couldnt get over the fact that this was basicly a date, since he had brought gifts and stuff.

I awkwardly climbed onto his power cruiser, filling him in with all the details while we rode. When we reached shore and Jason offed me his hand to help me onto the dock I took it with a deep red blush.

Yep, This day was definatly one that for the "Adventure book".

A/N:Wellup, how'd y'all like it? lame I know but come on, think about what Tera had to go through.

Lilla:Tera? Who's she?

Me:Don't worry, she may or may not show up later. Adios senors and senoritas!

Lilla: Yeah and review so that I can hurry up and join the Titans so we can move on to better and cuter matters.

Finished at 11:36 on 2/11/12


	6. Testing Trilogy: Part Three

Lightning in a Bottle

Chapter 6: Interviews

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or this story would be good enough to get reviews

*-*LIAB*-*

I sat in a dark room on a hard, cold chair. Across from me was Robin holding an application that I had filled out. on the table between them was a lie detector, connected to me. any high left over from her day spent with Jason was gone as soon as I entered this room.

Robin glanced at the application and asked the first question, "What's your biggest fear?" I looked into his masked eyes and responded.

"Easy, the dark." he nodded and kept firing questions and I kept firing answers,

"What do you love most?"

"My baby brother, David."

"Who's Shaun Kings?"

"My best friend from Gotham."

"How old are you?"

"14."

"What languages do you speak fluently?"

"English and French."

"Where is your favorite place in the world?"

That one threw me. Where was my real favorite place? "Gotham, the King Estate" It was like a question to myself. The lie detector beeped as if outraged by the lie. I started to sweat, knowing what he was going to say. "Are there any vouchers for her truthful life?" and of course there werent because none of these people really knew me. Not a single on-

"I vouch," Yellled a deep familar voice. out of the shadows stepped young Shaun Kings. His hair had gotten cut and he wore shorts and a tee but their was no mistaking those deep dimples, or his odd creamy blue eyes that clashed with his dark skin, nor that tone that said "I'm in charge now, so just give in... unless you dont want to." but most people tended not to test the rich young guy... except for me and that was why we were friends. I didnt treat him like he was rich, and he didnt treat me like a freak for my powers.

He was grinning like crazy, making his cheeks distort with dimples and his eyes twinkle.

"Hey there Dick, how's boarding school in europe? I sure am enjoying it." I looked around for Dick but Shaun's eyes were locked with Robin's mask. Robin looked slightly startled but composed himself quickly

"Well, Shaun, got kicked outta Gotham High that quickly?Dont worry, boarding school in europe is fun. Im sure you have a letter from the old Bat himself."

Shaun's smile faded, "I need a letter from Batman? I only got one from Bruce Wayne, totally confindental. Told me to give it to you."

Robin snatched the letter from Shaun and read it. He cursed in some language that sounded remotly like dutch. Turning away from the rest of us, he composed himself. He turned towards the waiting Titans.

"It seems," he said with a glance toward shaun and I, "That we have two new Titans today."

I had passeed. I was a titan. But what about the other one? We al glanced over to Robin.

"So, Lilla passed. The other new Titan is by order of our sponsor, Bruce Wanye," He sighed in an annoyed manner, "Shaun Kings, welcome to the team."

I almost fainted. Had Shaun not been right next to me, I might've gotten a concussion then I wouldnt be able to be a Titann with my very best friend. Then I would Die. Litarally.

I didn't know what to do with myself. I could hug Shaun, I could thank Robin, I ould call Jason and tell him, I could go into Gotham and kiss this bruce wayne guy. I just was so excited, I couldn't stand it.

Then Shaun tapped me on the shoulder and pointed up to the celing. I lookedup and saw a giant white-gray clud, slowly and softly dropping delicate white snow flakes. I made a mental note: Extreme happiness equals snow.

I couldn't wait for my first offical day on the job...

*-*LIAB*-*

A/N:Like? Then frickin review. I like the story, so I won't stop it, but with the ammount of people who at least view the chapters, I would like more then 4 reviews. Plus i update like every frickin day!

Lilla:Tis would be good... anyway, Calm down Lydia. Adios viewers.

Shaun: I can't believe I'm back in one of her stories. Bye.

Me: Fine, bye.

Finished at 1:41 on 2/12/12


	7. The CelebTattler   Kayla Som Chapters

Lightning in a Bottle

Chapter 7: The inevitable Tabliod chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or I wouldn't have to beg for reviews to this apperently sucky story.

*-*LIAB*-*

I was shopping for the Titans at the local Publix, and as I stood in thw checkout lane, I browed the tabliods. Being the abnormally normal teen girl I am, I grabbed a couple of key trashy magazines.

On the bus back to docks-from which I would go through hat horrid underground tunnel to get to the tower-I sat alone and opened up one of my magazines to a story about a heartthrob hero named Kid Flash offically dating some chick who-from what I could gather with the pink hair and black attire-was goth.

"Can you, like, totally sign this, like, copy of CelebTattler? It'd be,like, totally epic, ya know?"

I looked up to see a girl who looked about 15 chewing bubble gum rather annoyingly. I grabbed the magazine and pen, readin the head line. "Is the newest Titan in love?"

I gasped involuntarily. Had they found out about my secret identity? Had Jason toldthem? My eyes looked at the picture, expecting a blown up glossy print of me and Jason, but I saw only "Shocks"-as they had named me-bending interestingly close to a knocked out Red-X.

I sighed in relef and signed the magzine. They had just morphed my picture to make it look like I was about to kiss Red-X, I thought as I hamded the giggling girl her magazine. Wait, what di I mean "Just"? Shaun would never let me forget this, The Titans might start to distrust me, and Jason might think that I actually am dating this Red-X.

This was bad. H-O-R-R-I-B-L-E, bad. I searched though my magazine bag and found the offending tabloid. I looked at the article author's name and grinned. They had even left an address to send letters to. Well, Miss Kayla Som, this would be trip I would never let you forget. You don't mess with a Titan. Ever.

*-*LIAB*-*

A/N:Due to the facr rhat only a frakin 4 people have viewd all the current chapters and the only reviews I have are from the first two chapters, This story will be FF suspended til farther notice.

Lilla: Lydia will keep writing this, cause she enjoies doing it, but none of it will be posted to fanfiction . net. Though we doubt anyone will notice, construction of this story will stop for now.

Me:Like serousily, my last story-A shocking Life- which sucked got 30 freakin reviws. This one is better yet it only has four.

Shaun: seriously this is insanw.

Jason: yeah bro, it's fo' cereal redic!

S, L, and me: *sweatdrop*

Shaun: Just no Jason. don't ever try to be black again. ever.

Finished at 11:37 pm, on 2/18/12


End file.
